Son of the Sadist
by stitches034
Summary: What if Naruto was sent to another dimension after the sealing and what if Esdese took an interest in him. slightly sadistic Naruto/ice power Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's been a while sorry for the slow updates but I have been delayed due to my studies.**

**I hope you enjoy this I have been watching Akame ga Kill and enjoyed it so this idea came to me quite easily.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Akame ga Kill they belong to their respective authors.**

**Chapter 1: Konoha**

**STORY START**

Esdese was bored it was a few days before she had to return to the capital again. So here she was walking through the forests that surrounded the northern parts of the capital just slightly below the lands which she just recently captured for the capital. Her current predicament though was that she was now lost as much as she would adamantly deny it to anyone she had gotten hopelessly lost within the forest.

'Damn it I should have been paying more attention to where I was heading and left markers to find my way back.' Esdese thought to herself as she had enough of walking around and decided to form an ice pillar below her sending her rocketing to the sky to get a better view of where she was. Only to see forests as far as the eye could see.

'What? Just how far did I walk?' Esdese thought in shock as she tried to explain just how far she had gotten lost. Finding hope when she saw a village cleverly hidden in the forest just a few minutes' walk from where she was she started moving towards it after dispelling her ice pillar.

'Finally I can get a map from them or something' Esdese thought as she proceeded to move towards the village.

A few minutes into her journey she encountered something that would change her for the better or the worst. Hearing movement to her side she drew her rapier and prepared to defend herself.

"Whose there? Show yourself." Esdese commanded as she looked around for who or what made that noise.

"U-um I didn't mean to startle you it's just that I don't see much people outside of the village except me" Esdese heard a voice say as she saw a young child no older than five walk out of a bush.

Getting a good look at the child for the first time she noticed that he was dressed in a hoody that was clearly a few sizes too big for him and it was clear he just picked it up from somewhere seeing the holes that were apparent on it. Besides the hoody it didn't seem he wore any pants or shoes for that matter and that unnerved her a bit. Who was in charge of this child even poorer families at least gave their children a full set of clothing even in the really poorer villages away from the capital everyone had clothes all it seemed except for this child.

"Sorry I didn't mean to spy on you" the boy said as he looked at the ground as if awaiting some kind of punishment from her this got a raised eyebrow from Esdese.

"What is your name boy?" Esdese asked.

"Naruto. Just Naruto nobody told me my last name" Naruto said as he looked sad at his own introduction. From his observations of others people took pride in their family names or their own name especially if they were famous but Naruto had none so he usually felt ashamed introducing himself.

"I see well then Naruto can you lead me to the village" Esdese asked the boy as she stared at him. She could sense he had a lot of potential in him so she wanted to take him with her to the capital with her but first she had to find a way to get back.

"I could but people don't like it when I enter the village they always chase me out or try to beat me" Naruo said as he looked away from Esdese.

"I see well then what if I said I'll protect you until you can do so yourself." Esdese offered she had been looking for someone to train anyway so why not start now.

"Really? Do you mean it tank you um miss..?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Esdese. You can call me Esdese." Esdese said to Naruto who was now ecstatic at having someone on his side for once.

"OK then I'll bring you to the village now." Naruto said as he began to show Esdese the way to the village.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

In Naruto's mindscape it was themed out of a sewer not a normal thing for boys his age where it should look like a castle or a forest of some kind but instead it was a sewer showing just what kind of life Naruto has led.

In a corner of the sewer lay a cage far taller than a regular house and in it lay a massive fox.

'Hmm it feels like the kit is near demonic energy I should be able to siphon some of it before I completely fade' the fox thought as it stirred awake from the presence of the demonic extract within Esdese's body.

'I'm sorry Kushina it looks like the woman's blood will override your own but at least this way the kit will be able to take care of himself here in this dimension' the fox thought as it started to fade away from the process of extracting the demonic energy and putting it in Naruto's body.

This fox was the fearsome Kyuubi but like it had said earlier was fading away ever since it was sealed inside of Naruto. It had been slowly fading away and it only made it worse when the sealing brought Naruto to a new dimension where the Kyuubi faded even faster due to the lack of chakra. It was only because of the fact it had nine tails it had lasted this long at all.

Most people thought that the fox was mindless but far from it, it was actually sentient. Though only it's two previous hosts knew that Naruto's mother Kushina and his distant ancestor Mito.

'Good luck kit it seems my time is up' those were the Kyuubi's last thoughts as it finally faded away from the lack of chakra. Its last will being to give Naruto power to survive in this world by copying the power that emanated from Esdese. Turning Naruto's hair blue as well as his whisker marks vanishing now that he no longer was holding the Kyuubi.

(Back to Naruto)

He had just managed to bring Esdese to the gates of the massive village which she is now beginning to wonder how on earth it was hidden this long from the capital.

The gates of the village were easily larger than most houses nearly half the size of the walls of the capital. Such architecture should have been noticed by people unless of course the information was suppressed.

"Hey Esdese-san were here in the village of trees" Naruto said bringing Esdese out of her thoughts to stare at the huge gates of the village.

"Excuse me Naruto-san but how did you manage to survive out of the village for quite some time? I see from your clothes that you have not changed your clothes in some time. I have yet to see you carry anything other than some jewels from danger beasts you have killed and that knife you seem to be hiding from me." Esdese asked wanting to address his state of undress as well as the fact he does not carry anything other than a knife for protection.

Looking down at his feet Naruto refused to make eye contact with Esdese but seeing that she was not moving at all and expecting an answer from him Naruto released a sigh and answered her question.

"I just survived by killing of the weaker danger beasts so that I can get money from selling their skin and their cores. But people here don't seem to like me at all so they refuse to give me their proper prices so all I could do is just accept it buying just what I need and nothing more. So I learned how to survive in the wild foraging for edible food and clean water. As for my clothes they refuse to sell me anything other than rejects and worn out clothes so this was all I could use" Naruto said with a downcast look on his face. With this he was thinking that Esdese would most likely leave him or shun him like all the others now.

To his shock all Esdese did was to hug him close. "Shh. It's ok now I'll look after you so don't be afraid only the weak are afraid. So are you afraid?" Esdese said as she bent down to his height to hug him close making sure he could hear her.

"No I'm not I got you now" Naruto said with a bright smile the first Esdese ever saw on his face and for her it was such a nice smile it made her feel warm inside.

"Well come on I still have to go get a map" Esdese said as she stood up motioning for Naruto to follow her into the village.

Moving through the village Esdese could see that it was actually quite lively and she could see the villagers moving about their day. Although she could also note that they didn't seem to have any guns at all opting to use more reliable weapons such as blades and knives to defend themselves from harm.

Stopping at one of the stands nearby she saw that it was just like one of those stalls that was easily moved it consisted of just a large tent filled with various wares. Entering the stand Esdese saw that the stand was filled with various scrolls and tomes.

"Excuse me I would like to purchase a map to the capital" Esdese asked the owner of the stand who was rather plump obviously from just sitting down all day counting the money he earned.

"The capital? Why would anyone want to go there? Anyway it's not my business at all it's gonna cost you though it's the only copy left." The stand owner said eying Esdese's notable assets. If she noticed this she made no reaction to this at all.

"Will this cover it?" Esdese said as she brought out a few danger beast cores from her pocket.

"Sure anything else you need" the stand owner said as he took the payment from Esdese.

"No that will be all thank you." Esdese said as she left the man's shop to meet Naruto outside waiting for her.

"Come on Naruto I got what I need it's time to for us to go to the capital." Esdese said nudging Naruto along back to the gates of the village.

"Ok let's go" Naruto said a happy tone clear in voice.

As he ran ahead tough the wind pushed his hood back falling of his head revealing to everyone and to Esdese his hair color.

'He looks exactly like me I guess I really made the right choice in choosing my trainee. Though now I guess he could be my successor' Esdese thought to herself as she watched Naruto run ahead of her unaware of the stares she was sending him.

After a few minutes of running Naruto finally grew tired and stopped to walk alongside Esdese who was enjoying Naruto's company it seemed that he was actually an energetic child but he was rather reclusive and untrusting of others.

Just as they were about to reach the borders of the capital an S ranked danger beast came out of nowhere. It was a dragon type of danger beast with powers over wind making it more dangerous than the other S ranked danger beasts.

Moving to assault the danger beast she was cut off by Naruto rushing in front of her. Esdese moved to guard Naruto but that turned out to be useless as suddenly the danger beast froze in place encased in a block of ice shocking Esdese as she did not do that and as far as she knew she was the only one with ice powers.

"Naruto did you do that?" Esdese asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Huh that wasn't you I just moved to try and stab it?" Naruto said confused he had thought Esdese was the one who had frozen it for him.

'Huh he didn't do it on purpose wait what if…let's see if I'm right' Esdese thought as she moved closer to Naruto.

"Naruto please move your hoody down I need to see your chest" Esdese said urgently. Naruto followed her seeing as her face had a serious expression on it.

Moving his shirt down Esdese's eye's widened at the sight of the familiar crest gained by those who had taken in the demon's extract teigu.

"Naruto it seems you have the same power as I do. The power of the demon's extract which gives one the power over ice itself." Esdese explained to Naruto who listened attentively.

"Whoa that's cool will you teach me how to use it?" Naruto asked with a pleading look on his face making Esdese chuckle at the cute expression on Naruto's face.

"Of course it's why I took you with me. I have been looking for someone to train someone with potential and that someone was you." Esdese said with a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto making him jump up and hug her tightly.

It didn't matter to him for what reason someone took him under their wing as long as they noticed him and acknowledged him and this made him happy. Unknown to him Esdese took a liking to him giving her a hug. Her thoughts of officially adopting Naruto making him her heir came to mind.

Life was looking up for Naruto and Esdese he now had someone interested in him and Esdese had someone to train and be her successor.

**STORY END**

**I hope you like this idea of mine pls. give me your ideas note that flames will be ignored.**

**Thanks for reading until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Imperial Capital

**Welcome back to Son of the Sadist pls. enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Imperial Capital**

**STORY START**

It was far bigger than what Naruto thought it to be as he saw the capital below him. Yes below him as he and Esdese were riding on the dragon type danger beast that Naruto froze earlier for a shorter trip back to the capital.

"Do you like it Naruto?" Esdese asked as she saw is amazed expression while he was staring at the huge city.

"Yes! I hope the people are nicer to me though." Naruto said excitedly though his face dropped at the last part of his answer.

At this Esdese hugged him close to her comforting him immensely.

"Don't worry about that after all you will be my student anyone who looks at you wrong will be punished if you like" Esdese said to Naruto who grinned at the thought. All those people who treated him badly would be punished and it was all tanks to his new mother figure though he wouldn't tell her that just yet.

"Thanks I guess I'm all for it then" Naruto said with a grin on his face making Esdese smile sadistically at how easy it seemed to mold Naruto into a person like herself it was amusing to say the least.

A few minutes later they landed near the center of the city which Esdese told him was the palace where the king of the place resided. Naruto disembarked the dragon along with Esdese when they landed and he followed her through the hallways of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked Esdese as she moved through the confusing hallways with ease.

"We'll head out to town first to get you out of those rags and get you a proper weapon for your age than we'll go meet the king afterwards" Esdese said as she took the quickest route out of the castle and into the market district of the capital to get some clothes and a weapon for Naruto.

"Do I have to pay for them?" Naruto asked he really didn't have that much on him just enough money for food and that was it.

"Don't worry about it Naruto I will pay for it I know you don't have that much on you right now. Besides I can't have my student looking like a commoner so this will set you apart from the rest and since you look like me already it won't be too hard." Esdese said bringing Naruto into a one armed hug. She was really getting used to Naruto by her side since he was what she always looked for in a student she would have.

"Thanks a lot Esdese" Naruto said as he moved closer to her making her smile at his actions.

It took them a few more minutes to find the nearest exit near the market district and along the way the various people they encountered along the way were shocked soldiers, scribes, and spies alike. Here was Esdese the strongest woman in the capital, one of the most sadistic people if not the most, and here she was walking with a boy who looked exactly like her in male form he had her blue eyes her pale colored skin and it seemed her sinister gleam in the eye as well. What this could very well mean for the capital they had no idea as for the spies they immediately went their ways trying to get this news out as fast as possible this could be a turning point in the rebellion.

Finally reaching their destination it took them all a matter of minutes to find Naruto some suitable clothes which was almost an exact copy of what Esdese was wearing. He was decked out in a grayish button up shirt along with a pair of gray shorts and a pair of white shoes and to top it off is a grayish hat like Esdese's.

After getting his new clothes nest was looking for a new weapon for Naruto. As Esdese said it really didn't match his stature to use such a small knife. So after much searching they eventually came across a small rapier type of weapon that was easily his size and had a similar shape to Esdese's making Naruto happy especially since Esdese could train him some more now.

As they were getting Naruto's stuff word had finally gotten around that Esdese was walking around with a child that looked like her and after they bought Naruto's clothes word began to spread more. Rumors even started that Naruto was Esdese's child.

As rumors continued to spread more and more spies from the rebellion army came to check out the sight only to confirm the word spread that indeed Esdese was traveling with a child that looked exactly like her.

Unknown to the spies Esdese could actually sense them and she was actually smirking all the while sending them killing intent that unnerved them a lot.

"Umm Esdese why are there people following us?" Naruto asked Esdese as he walked alongside her as they walked towards the castle once more.

"Hmm you could sense them?" Esdese asked Naruto mildly shocked it wouldn't shock her too much if he had her skills albeit a bit unrefined.

"Yeah I could feel when they arrived to follow us" Naruto said as he explained to Esdese.

Grinning at that Esdese felt her battle impulses rise up within her.

"Well the why don't we lead them to a trap after all I want to see how well you do in a fight with just your sword" Esdese said as she grinned manically making people move out of her way least they be the subject of her amusement.

"Ok it's been a while since I stabbed something anyway" Naruto replied with an equally manic grin making people avoid them all the more.

Hearing this Esdese nodded at his enthusiasm and proceeded to move towards one of the more secluded districts of the capital where no doubt they would try to attack her and Naruto unless they were smart enough to leave them by then.

Fortunately for Esdese and Naruto the group apparently didn't bother to notice the state of blood lust the two were in so unfortunately for the group of spies they had just followed the two to their deaths.

"Hold it right there!" a spy shouted as he jumped in front of Esdese and Naruto who simply stared blankly at the man though if one were to look closely at their eyes one could see the blood lust radiating from it.

"Come on what are all of you waiting for? Target the kid bring him back to base dead or alive!" the other spy said as a group of spies surrounded Esdese and Naruto cutting them of from escape. Except that it was not Esdese and Naruto who were caged in but them as a dome of ice had enclosed over the area.

"What the?"

"It's a trap!"

Those were some of the yells given by the group of spies who had so foolishly tried to ambush the duo only for the tables to turn on them.

Spending no more time Esdese and Naruto jumped into the fray with Esdese effortlessly slaughtering her half of the spies with her rapier not even a single one of them managed to land a hit on her. Naruto on the other hand was taking his time as he seemed to toy with his group of opponents parrying an attack, stabbing or thrusting never going on the offensive. That was until he got bored of it though and in a burst of speed and strength reappeared behind his opponents with cuts and slashes littering their bodies leaving them in pain.

Of course he left one alive who had by this point dropped his weapon and fell on his back trying to back away from the over powered pair.

Seeing this Naruto walked towards the man fully intent on ending his life only to be halted by Esdese herself.

"Stop Naruto let's leave this one alive after all I am a woman of mercy" Esdese said making sure the survivor heard her as well.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined cutely almost making Esdese want to grant his wish but she stood firm.

"Yes after all I am sure you enjoyed this little massacre with his survival it ensures we get to do this some more later on" Esdese explained to Naruto who seemed to accept her words and sheath his rapier.

With this both Esdese and Naruto took down the ice dome and started their walk back to the castle not bothering to look back at the survivor who had run of presumably to his base.

"So how was it Naruto? Did you enjoy it at least?" Esdese asked Naruto as they walked back to the castle.

"It was kinda fun I guess. Though I wish they lasted longer even danger beasts last longer than them" Naruto complained he was no means a war freak but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy fighting wen he had to. So no one could fault him for trying to enjoy it when he could get it.

"Indeed but stick around me and you will definitely be able to find worthy opponents." Esdese said as she ruffled his hair a bit.

"Oh? I guess I will really like it here then." Naruto said with a smile.

"My lady! There you are I was looking for you" a white haired man said to Esdese as he stopped and bowed in front of her along with a gruff looking blond man and a blond boy.

"Ah River I was wondering where you were anyways I am headed back to the castle you may accompany me" Esdese said to the white haired man.

"Thank you my Lady. Who is this young man?" River asked as he stared in shock at the boy beside Esdese who looked exactly like her.

"This is Naruto treat him as my son. Naruto this is River, Diadora, and Nyau" Esdese said as she introduced Naruto to her three beasts. All the three beasts could do at this point was stare at Naruto in shock. Her son? When did this happen?

Ignoring their looks of shock Esdese simply walked ahead of them with Naruto at her side. Oh she was getting amused by people's look of shock at Naruto who looked like her.

"D..did you mean that?" Naruto asked morosely.

"Hmm mean what?" Esdese asked slightly confused.

"What you said back there about me being your son" Naruto said waiting anxiously for her answer. The one thing Naruto wanted most in this world was not more fights, it was not being the strongest, it was having someone he could call mother, it was someone who could be proud of his achievements in life that was his wish. And here was Esdese who had just claimed Naruto as her son but the question was did she mean it or not?

"I meant it Naruto. I have been looking for a student for quite some time now someone I could train to be strong and I thought you were the one. But as I got to see you fight and your personality I see that you could never be my student rather it would be better if you were my son. So what do you say do you want me o be your mother?" Esdese said with a tender smile on her face as she stopped to look at Naruto.

Instead of answering Naruto surprised her instead by jumping up to her arms and hugging her close to him crying into her shoulder trying to preserve this moment in his memory.

"Thanks a lot Mom." Naruto said when he had finally calmed down a bit.

"Don't worry about it Son well come on let's go introduce you to the king then we can get you settled before starting your training." Esdese said as she started to walk back to the castle with a notable skip in her step with Naruto walking alongside her.

In the corner of Naruto's eye he had caught sight of a young girl around his age with purple hair dressed in an equally purple sleeveless cheongsam along with white stockings and white boots on her arms were lilac colored sleeves and to top it off was a pair of glasses on her face.

This was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen. Even the girls in his old village were plain compared to her.

But before he could go approach her he was reminded that he had to catch up to Esdese who was some distance ahead of him already.

'I will find you again someday I hope you survive until then' Naruto thought as he raced to catch up to Esdese.

**STORY END  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though seriously this will be the last update in a week or so due to my exams next week I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading until next time don't forget to review flames will be ignored.**


End file.
